


Lights

by Nouiships



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nouiships/pseuds/Nouiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia Roberts is fresh out of school wanting to do stage lighting and travel the world. Mia has always loved lights, the way you can change the mood of the room with lighting. She first found her love of stage lighting when working on lights for plays at her school when she was younger, and after that there was no going back. Mia's parents have never really supported her dreams of wanting to do stage lighting, they thought it wouldn't work out and just a waste of her time. In spite to prove her parents wrong Mia gets a job working for Joe, one of the best guys to work for. What happens when Joe gets Mia an amazing once in a life time job working for one the biggest pop groups at the moment and their opening act. What will happen when Mia travels with the bands around the world and grows close to the nine boys. Feeling emerge, secrets are stumbled a upon; how will Mia handle everything? There is only one way to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

“Mia! We need more light on the stage! Switch from the outside lights to the center lights!” Mia’s manager Joe yelled from the section of seats above me. Her fingers quickly worked to switch the dials so that all the light was directed to the center of the stage. 

“Great! Now put some blue lighting on the outside edges please!” Joe proceeded to yell. She did as he said and lit the sides of the stage with blue lighting.

“I think we have it Mia, come to the front and look.” Mia hoped off her stool and made her way down the stairs and went back a few rows of seats and looked at the stage.

“Looks great, Joe.” Mia said while staring at the stage. Joe came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Hey, if all goes well tonight they will want you to fill in for a few months while their lighting guy is out.”

Her eyes widened and she looked at Joe. “I knew you wouldn’t have flown me out here for a one night gig!” she shouted and hugged him as tight as she could. The flight out here was horrible; thirteen hours of flying almost killed her. Mia’s biggest fear is flying, but Joe begged her to come and help out. She knew he wouldn’t have made her fly all the way to the UK for a one night gig.

“Alright, alright, don’t get excited yet, you still need to do well tonight to get it for sure.” Mia glanced at him then glanced back at the stage.

“Oh I defiantly have this.” Mia said as she wrapped her jacket around her torso. Joe gave her a little push toward the stage. 

“Well get up there then, sound check is about to start. But hey remember Mia, if you can get this job for a few months,” His eyes wondered up to the stage as he kept talking” it’s going to do so much for you.” Mia nodded and noticed that her palms started to get a little sweaty.

Mia headed back up to the lighting booth and sat down and changed the lights so that the whole stage was just lit by white lights. Mia felt a little tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see a man standing there with a clipboard. He checked his clipboard then looked back at her.

“Mia Roberts?” He asked and Mia slowly nodded.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Mia said smiling.

The man extended his hand and Mia stood and shook it looking a little unsure.

“My name is Kyle and I am the stage manager, I just wanted to meet you properly and make sure you have all the lighting under control?” He finished and let go of Mia’s hand.  
Mia nodded,” yeah I think I am all ready to go.”

“Great,” Kyle said then looked at his clipboard once again, “so 5 Second Of Summer are about to do their sound check, I have the light transitions typed for you as well as the ones for One Direction.” Mia nodded and took the papers from him his extended hand and set them on the light board.

“Thanks, I’ll get right on them.” Mia said and smiled again and adjusted her shirt.

Kyle nodded and headed backstage. Mia slowly sat back down and looked over the light transitions. It wasn’t that complicated, especially for 5 Second of summer, there were just a few changes. Mia gave the paper one last look then looked at the stage and waited for everyone to finish setting up. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her. She was not used this weather at all. Even though they were inside the cold air seemed to seep into the arena walls making the air chilly. Mia was only used to boiling temperatures since she lived in Texas all her life. It snowed sometimes during the winters but it hardly got below 45 degrees. 

Mia glanced at the stage and notice they were almost done setting up. Four boys came on stage, one with a mess of waves for hair that barley swiped above his eyes sat down behind the drums. Another boy with straight feathered hair to the side took his place behind a microphone stand that was placed in the middle. Two other boys, both with black hair took their spot, one on each side of the boy in the middle of the stage. All three boys in the front had guitars. Mia slowly dimmed the stage lights then raised them all the way up once they begin to play.

Mia felt a hand rest on her shoulder as soon as 5 Seconds of Summer and One Directions sound check was over, she turned to see Joe staring at the stage.

“Turning a few switches won’t catch their eye Mia. If you can keep up while One Direction is on stage with the transitions, you got the job” Joe said then looked down at her as people began to fill the arena, the stage only slightly lit.

“What happens, you know if I do get the job?” Mia asked.

“You tour with the bands for a few months, get your name out there.” Joe answered. Joe patted Mia on the back and walked backstage.

Mia sat in the lighting booth and watched as the stage manager brought her a headset so she could hear when they were ready to start. Mia slowly slipped on her headset and adjusted it.

“Lights up please.” Mia heard a random voice say into the headset.

Mia took a deep breath. If she could pull this off, it would be more than just getting her name out there, it meant never having to deal with her parents again.


	2. Oops.

Mia sat at a large round table with the stage manager sitting in front of her.

“Well, you did very well tonight Mia considering that you had less than two hours to look at the transitions.” The stage manager Kyle said with his hands clasped together.

Mia nodded as he spoke, “Thank you sir.”

“We would love to have you come on and do the lighting for a few months till our lighting technician comes back.” Kyle said.

“Yeah, of course, I’d love to!” Mia said her face lighting up.

Kyle smiled and flipped through a packet of papers.

“Great, I’m going to need you to sign a couple of these papers, just stating that you will be working for us until our lighting technician comes back. Also you will be getting around £50 an hour which is about $78 American dollars.” Kyle said while showing me where to sign. Mia nodded and quickly signed a few papers.

“Sounds great.” Mia smiled.

“Now as you know One Direction is in the middle of their Europe leg of their tour, so you will be traveling with them. There are five tour buses traveling with them, of course there is One Direction’s tour bus then Five Second of Summer has their tour bus. Everyone just kinds of mix and matches where they want to sleep though. I have talked to the boys in Five Seconds of Summer and you will be sleeping on their bus with them tonight. Also, Joe already had your bags put in the bus for you.” Kyle finished and started to stand up,  
Mia stood as well. 

“Well, thank you.” Mia said and shook Kyle’s hand.

“No, thank you Mia.” He smiled and led the way out to the buses. Mia saw Joe standing out by one of the buses. Mia quickly made her way to him trying to ignore the screams coming from girls as one of the boys from One Direction got on his bus.

“Joe!” Mia shouted as she got closer and hugged him. “I got it.” Mia said with a smile spread across her face.

“I knew you would, why you think I had your friend pack a couple more bags for you!” Joe said and Mia’s mind went back to the conversation she had with Kyle. She remembers 

Kyle saying that Joe already put her bags on the bus. 

Mia laughed slightly, “I should have known.” Joe patted her on the back. 

“Ma’am, we are about to take off, so you probably want to get on now.” A man said from the bus door.

Mia nodded and looked at Joe.

“Well, I guess this is it, I’ll text you tomorrow yeah?” Joe said to Mia and gave her one last hug. Ever since Mia met Joe she instantly felt as if he was a brother. She felt sad leaving him but she knew this was a huge opportunity for her.

“Sure thing.” Mia said in her Texas accent and headed on to the bus. Mia took two steps at a time on to the bus.

“Hey!” Unison of four male voices blended together, Mia jumped and put her hand on her chest. 

“Oh, sorry mate we didn’t mean to scare you, you must be Mia yeah? I’m Ashton.” A blonde boy with wavy hair stood and shook my hand.

“It’s alright.” Mia laughed a bit and shook his hand.” Yeah, I’m Mia.” Mia said staring at the four boys.

“Well as you know now that’s Ashton,” a tan dark haired boy said pointing to Ashton. “I’m Calum,” the boy said pointing to himself now. “And that’s Luke with the blonde hair and Michael with the dark hair.” Calum finished pointing at the boys.

“Hi guys.” Mia said giving them all a small wave.

“Where are you from? You’re accent is cool.” Ashton asked and sat down on the small black couch.

“I’m from Texas.” Mia laughed then added,” and by the sound of y’all’s accent y’all are from Australia?” 

All four boys let out a laugh and nodded.

“Well y’all sounded really good tonight.” Mia said leaning up against one of the walls on the tour bus.

All four boys grinned at Mia and self consciously ran her fingers through her long dark brown hair then adjusted her shirt.

“Do people from Texas really say y’all that much?” Luke asked.

Mia blushed. “Uhm, yeah I guess we do, I never really noticed how much I said it till now.” She finished with a laugh. 

All of a sudden the Bus door opened and girls screams came ringing in from outside. A boy stepped into the bus and Mia instantly knew it was Liam. Mia was kind of a fan of One  
Direction; she liked all their music and had both of their albums on her phone.

“Oh hey you must be Mia.” Liam said once he noticed her standing against the wall. He came closer to her and stuck his hand out for Mia to shake it and she did.

“Yeah and you’re Liam right?” Mia asked not wanting him to know she already knew his name.  
Liam nodded and smiled.

“Is it okay if I crash in this bus tonight?” Liam said to the four boys and they didn’t look surprised.

“Sure mate, no worries.” Michael said.

“Thanks man.” Liam said and headed back to the bunks. Mia was confused as to why Liam didn’t sleep on his own bus.

“Oh that reminds me,” Michael said to Mia dragging her out of her thoughts,” your guy friend dropped your bags off. I’ll go ahead and show you to your bunk if you’d like.” Michael said and gestured toward the bunks.

“Sure thanks Michael.” Mia said and followed as Michael led her to the bunks. She saw one bottom bunk with a couple bags of luggage on it and instantly knew that was hers. Mia’s eyes wonder up to the bunk above hers and saw Liam lying down on the bunk while on his phone.  
Michael lead her to the bunk,” here you go, if you need anything just let me know.” Michael smiled.

“Sure, thanks.” Mia smiled back and Michael headed back to the front of the bus.  
Mia began to get her pajamas out and looked around for a bathroom. She sighed slightly and looked up to the bunk above hers to see if Liam was awake. Liam lay on his bunk still on his phone.

“Uh, Liam can you point me to where the bathroom is?” Mia asked and his eyes snapped to her.

“Sure babe, it’s right back there,” Liam pointed to the back of the bus,” It will be on your left, after the bunks end.” Mia nodded.

“Thanks.” Mia said.  
“No problem babe.” Liam said again and Mia felt awkward. People in the states don’t call each other babe unless they are in a relationship. Mia headed to the bathroom and just as Liam said it was on the left after the bunks ended. Mia opened the bathroom door and stepped in and closed the door behind her. She set her close on the sink and looked around. The bathroom was small, with just a sink, mirror and a toilet in it. Mia began to undress, slowly sliding her shirt and pants off. She unclipped her bra and put it on the sink, as soon as she did so the bathroom door opened. Mia saw Ashton in the mirror and screamed while quickly covering her chest with her arms.

“Shit!” Ashton said while closing his eyes and quickly slamming the door shut. “Sorry Mia! I didn’t know you were in there!” Mia heard Ashton yelled from the other side of the door. 

Mia’s face turned bright red as she tried to catch her breath from being scared.

“Uh, it’s fine.” Mia said and began to quickly get dressed in her pajamas.

Once Mia was done she wrapped her bra in her shirt and grabbed her close and headed out of the bathroom. Right outside of the bathroom, Ashton was waiting. Ashton’s face was red and he hung his head in embarrassment.

“Sorry again mate.” Ashton said.

“No it was my fault; I forgot to lock the door.” Mia said.

“No I should have knocked. Being on tour with mostly all boys you just kind of forget to knock you know?” Ashton explained and Mia let out a small laugh.

“Really it’s alright.” Mia said just wanting to get out of there.

Ashton nodded and Mia awkwardly moved so he could get into the bathroom.

“See you later.” Ashton said then went into the bathroom and closed the door and locked it.

Mia let out a breath and headed back to her bunk.

“What happened in there?” Liam asked with an amused look on his face as he laid on his side with his elbow up on the bed as he used his hand to prop his head up.  
Mia’s face turned red again as she tucked some hair behind her left ear.

“I forgot to lock the door while I was changing.” Mia said in a small voice.

Liam erupted with laughter and startled Mia. Ashton passed by them on his way back from the bathroom.

“Good job Ashton.” Liam said still laughing; Ashton stuck his middle finger up and continued to walk.

“Stop it’s embarrassing.” Mia whined causing Liam to laugh more.

“Yeah, but it’s hilarious.” Liam said and wiped his eyes.

Mia rolled her eyes but smiled and put her clothes in her suit case.

“So, you’re our new lighting technician?” Liam asked.

“Yeah.” Mia responded smiling brightly. 

Just then Liam’s phone rang, he sighed and looked who it was, and he instantly looked annoyed.

“What?” he snapped as he answered the phone.

Mia felt awkward standing there listening so she climbed into her bunk and shoved her suitcase under the bunk.

“No Danielle I have no clue where you put your iPhone charger.” Liam said into the phone.

All the noise in the front of the bus stopped and it felt like the four boys were listening in.

There was a pause while Liam listened to what Danielle said.

“Find it yourself Danielle, I haven’t been there for a week, why the hell do you think I would know where it is?” Liam said getting more annoyed.  
Mia felt really awkward now so she slowly got out of bed and got her phone while heading to the front of the bus with the other four boys.

“Hey Mia!” Luke said with a sweet smile.

“Hey Luke.” Mia said smiling back and sat down next to him feeling really tired all of a sudden. She had major jet-lag and finally it was all catching up with her, she let out a huge yawn.

“I bet you’re tired huh? Why don’t you go to sleep?” Calum asked while munching on some peanuts.

“Damn it Danielle I don’t fucking know!” everyone heard Liam shout from the bunks down the small hall on the tour bus.  
Mia tucked her lips into her mouth and looked down while playing with her hands.

“Oh now I see why you came out here.” Calum said while handing me a blanket.

“Thanks.” Mia said and laid her head on the arm of the couch and pulled her knees up and lay on her side.

“How old are you Mia?” Michael asked from the other couch across from the one she was laying on.

“Just turned eighteen.” Mia answered tiredly, while Michael nodded.

Mia closed her eyes and quickly fell into a light sleep while listening to the boys light chatter. Not soon after she felt someone lifting her up and carrying her. She kept her eyes closed and breathing even not wanting the person to know she was awake now.

She felt herself being lowered and finally felt her head land softly on a pillow. Then she felt someone pull the covers up on her and pat her head softly.  
Before she fell back into a light sleep again she heard a faint voice.

“I’m still sorry for walking in on you.” None other than Ashton himself whispered. Ashton set her phone down beside her head then closed the curtain to her bunk.  
She heard some soft whispers and opened her eyes and listened.

“They are having problems again; ever since they got back together they have been having problems.” She heard Michael whisper.

“Yeah.” The other boys said together.

After that short trade of words it went silent. Mia grabbed her phone and opened up her messages and began to type.

‘I got the job so I’ll be in the UK for a while.’ She hit the sent button and watched the text be sent to her mother and father.  
Not soon after she got a reply from her father.

‘Doesn’t change the fact that it’s a shit job Mia.’ Was all it said.

Mia felt a tear slip from her eye; she quickly wiped it away and closed her eyes again wishing for sleep. Luckily she fell into a deep sleep this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll post again in a few days! Sorry if i am shit at descriptions this is the first fanfic i have ever written! also sorry for any grammar or misspellings.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> @Nouiships


	3. Bracelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @NouisHips

“Mia!” An Australian voice whined as Mia felt her right shoulder being shook gently.

Mia mumbled and rolled over while pulling a pillow over her head. Mia heard a slight chuckle and felt her blanket being pulled off her body. Cold air instantly hit her body making her shiver. Mia slowly moved the pillow away from her head and looked up to see Ashton smiling down at her.

“Time to get up!” Ashton said too cheerfully. 

“What time is it?” Mia asked and sat up and banged her head on the top bunk.

“Fucking shit!” Mia cursed and rubbed her head while Ashton started laughing.

“Shut up.” Mia snapped and hopped down from her bunk.

“Someone is grumpy,” Ashton laugh and continued, “So we have an off day today just so you know.” Ashton informed Mia. Mia nodded and looked at Ashton as he ran his hand through his dirty blonde waves.

“What do y’all normally do on an off day?” Mia asked while stretching her arms over her head exposing her stomach. Mia noticed Ashton looking at her exposed stomach so she quickly brought her arms down and pulled down her shirt self-consciously.

Ashton’s eyes traveled back up to Mia’s with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Oh we just normally walk around or find somewhere cool to go.” Ashton said leaning against the tour bus wall and folded his arms across his chest.

“Did y’all find anywhere to go today?” Mia asked as she got her suitcase out from under her bunk and began to pick out an outfit.

“Not really, we were thinking of just walking around, want to hang with us?” Ashton asked hesitantly. 

Mia smiled at Ashton and nodded.

“Yeah that sounds cool.”Mia said.  
Ashton smiled back at her, making his dimples show.  
“Hurry and get ready, we are leaving soon.”Mia nodded and Ashton headed to the front of the bus.

Mia grabbed her favorite pair of skinny jeans, a solid long sleeve blue shirt and a bra and quickly wrapped her bra in-between her jeans and shirt and headed for the bathroom. She knocked on the bathroom door just to make sure no one was in it. After a moment of silence she turned the handle and slid in to the bathroom being sure to lock the door before she began to change. Mia hustled to change into her jeans and t-shirt and made her way back to her bunk and shoved her PJs into her suitcase and pulled out her black flats and grabbed her makeup bag and curling iron and headed back to the bathroom. Mia quickly curled to hair into soft waves and applied foundation, light gold eye shadow in the inner corner of her eye then applied a dark brown on the outer part of her eye. She quickly ran her mascara brush through her eye lashes and brushed on some light blush. She finished off with a dark red lipstick and left her makeup bag and curling iron in the bathroom as she made her way to the front of the bus.

“Hey look who is ready!” Luke said when he noticed Mia walking into the front of the bus.

“Are we going soon?” Mia asked smiling at Luke.

“Yeah, we are just waiting for Michael to finish straightening his hair.” Calum said with a light chuckle and Michael shot Calum a glare from the couch and continued to straighten his hair.

“Is that all you’re going to wear?” Ashton asked glancing at Mia’s outfit.

“Well, I mean.. yeah.” Mia replied looking down at her outfit. “Why?” she asked.

“It’s freezing outside!” Ashton exclaimed and Mia laughed.

“I’ll go get my pea-coat.” Mia said with a small laugh and walked to her luggage and pulled out her light brown pea-coat and slid it on while making her way back to the front of the bus where the other four boys sat.

“Now you’re ready!” Michael said as he slid on a light jacket.

“Let’s go before too many other girls show up.” Calum said and the boys nodded in unison.

“Harry, Niall and Liam want us to meet them just down the street at a coffee shop.” Luke said.

Luke opened the bus’s door and immediately screams filled the tour bus. Mia felt a hand on her back and she turned her head to see Ashton standing behind her guiding her to the door. Luke stepped out first, and then Michael and Calum followed leaving Mia to go next. She quickly stepped out of the bus and followed the boys in front of her. Screams pierced the cold air, all four boys’ names were being yelled out, and flashes were everywhere blinding Mia. Good thing Ashton had his hand on her elbow guiding her or else she would have probably walked into a wall. 

“Just a little further and they will leave us alone.” Ashton whisper yelled into Mia’s ear which startled her causing her to jump.

Ashton chuckled in her ear and kept guiding her, soon enough they were away from all the screaming girls.

“Holy shit that’s crazy.” Mia said.

All four boys laughed and led the way to a small coffee shop not too far from the bus.

Mia and the boys walked into the coffee shop and spotted Harry, Niall and Liam at a small table sipping on their coffee. Mia followed Luke as he made his way to the table, Mia tried to remain calm.

‘Just act normal, don’t talk too much, and don’t be weird Mia’ Mia thought to herself as she got to the table. 

“Hey guys, finally you made it! You must be Mia.” Harry said standing up and extending his hand.

“I’m Harry.” Harry said with a lop-sided smile that made his dimples show.

Mia couldn’t help but smile and shake his hand. 

“I’m Niall.” Mia heard an Irish voice say and she tore her eyes away from Harry and connected her eyes with Niall and smiled politely.

“Mia.” She said sweetly while his hand engulfed hers.

“Well we should be getting on our way, don’t want to stay in one place for too long.” Liam said with annoyance in his voice.

“Liam if you are going to be sour today because of Danielle then go back to the hotel.” Niall said in a joking voice.

Liam rolled his eyes and pulled his sleeves up to his elbows, his chocolate brown eyes looking at the ground as he did so.

“Well let’s go then, some girls are already outside.” Liam said and headed towards the door. 

The boys and Mia just looked at each other then followed Liam out of the coffee shop. Mia wandered behind the boys looking at all the shops. Mia brown eyes search the shops as they walk by them trying to remember every little detail. Mia’s favorite thing is traveling around; everything is so different when you travel somewhere new. It’s like a whole new world just waiting to be explored, and that’s exactly what Mia wanted to do, explore. Soon enough Mia found herself wandering into a little shop that sold antiques. Mia looked around at all the antiques but a shiny charm bracelet caught her eye. The charm bracelet only had one charm which was a small flower pendant.

“Ahem.” Mia heard someone clear their throat behind her; she quickly turned around to see Liam standing behind her with his arms crossed over his chest.

“The boys and I have been searching everywhere for you! You can’t just wonder off like that! You scared the shit out of us!” Liam scolded Mia and she looked down and fumbled with her hands. Mia felt like a five year old being scolded by her parents.

“Sorry” Mia mumbled as her eyes trailed up to Liam’s.

Liam laughed slightly and have her a gentle slap on her shoulder.

“It’s fine, I’ll just have to keep an eye on you I guess.” Liam said.

Mia’s mouth fell open.

“It’s not like I am a five year old! I can fend for myself you know.” She said in her Texas accent. 

“Oh yeah? Where is your cell phone then babe?” Liam asked.

Mia felt around her jean pockets then checked her pea-coat. A small sigh of defeat left her lips.

“In the bus.” She answered looking down once more.

Mia felt an arm snake around her and her eyes followed to where the out stretched arm was going.

“You like this?” Liam asked picking the charm bracelet off the rack and looked at it.

Mia nodded,” Yeah, its cool.”

Liam gave the charm bracelet a look then turned and headed to the counter.

“What are you doing?” Mia asked following him.

“Buying you the charm bracelet.” Liam answered simply.

“What! No, you don’t have to do that! I can buy it!” Mia said in a hurry but it was no use.

“I don’t care; I’m buying it for you.” Liam said and handed the charm bracelet to the cashier and she rang it up. Liam quickly handed the cashier a twenty pound note and turned  
to Mia once the cashier handed the bracelet back to Liam. 

“Give me your wrist.” He said reaching her for left wrist.

Mia slowly held up her wrist for Liam. Liam began to put the charm bracelet on her wrist.

“Thank of it as a welcome gift.” Liam said with a smile that reached his eyes causing him to squint. 

Mia smiled sweetly as Liam finished clasping the bracelet on. Mia looked at the charm bracelet dangling off her wrist.

“Thanks.” Mia said in a faint voice looking back at Liam.

“No problem babe, now let’s get back to the boys before they think we have both gone missing.” Liam said while taking Mia’s wrist and guiding her out of the little shop.

Mia looked back at the little shop once more as the cold wind wrapped her hair around her face. Mia pulled her hair out of her face and gave the charm bracelet another look and smiled to herself. Things just might finally work out for Mia this time.


	4. Rude Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed my twitter name to @TurdySevenSOS !!

Mia lingered behind the seven boys as they walked around and messed about. Liam would peak over his shoulder every once in a while to make sure Mia hadn’t walked off somewhere.

Mia thought how crazy it is that this is what the boys for a living; they get to travel the world and sleep in a different city almost every night. Now luckily she gets to do the same  
thing.

A loud ringing broke Mia out of her thoughts, and her eyes darted to Harry who now had his phone to his ear.

“Hello?” Harry answered in his thick accent. His hand made a quick sweep through his curls pushing them back off his face, while he listened to the other line.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Harry said with a wide smile stretching across his face.

Harry turned to the boys and mouthed something and the boys snickered.

“Paul I honestly don’t know where we are.” Harry said into the phone with a light chuckle.

Niall burst out laughing causing the other boys to laugh. Harry put Paul on speaker phone and held the end of his phone to his mouth. 

“Harry I swear if you don’t tell me where you guys are, you will be dead! You know better than to sneak out without security!” Paul’s Irish accent came through the speaker. By now all the boys were in stitches laughing.

“Alright alright we are coming back to the busses.” Harry said still laughing.

Harry turned on his heel and began to walk back the direction they just came. Mia quickly followed behind as Niall walked beside her.

“So you’re from Texas?” Niall questioned Mia as they walked.

Mia simply hummed a “Mhm” and kept walking.

“You don’t talk much do you?” Harry asked turning his head with one side of his mouth pulled up forming a half smile.

Mia slowly shakes her head, “No, not when I don’t know people.” Mia says and continues to follow as harry turns and begins to walk backwards.

“Well tell me a bit about yourself and I’ll tell you a little about me.” Harry said as he still walked backwards.

“There isn’t much to tell honestly.” Mia shrugged slightly and wrapped her coat around her more as the wind blew. Harry eyed her slowly then spoke, “Oh come on! I am sure there is a lot to tell!”

Mia laughed slightly and looked at Harry just in time to see him trip and land right on his ass.

“Shit.” He murmured as he stood up and rubbed his ass through his skin tight jeans. The rest of the boys started laughing and Mia laughed along.

Harry frowned and stomped off to the busses outside the hotel, which caused the boys to laugh louder. Mia watched Harry with amused eyes and followed him as did the rest of the boys. As they grew closer and closer to the busses the screams got louder. Ashton was right by Mia’s side again and Michael took to the other side of Mia. 

“Do you want to head into the hotel? I’m sure security already put your bags in your hotel room since we are staying here for a few days.” Ashton spoke into her ear to make sure she could hear him over the screams.

Mia gave a slight nod and let Ashton guide her closer to the hotel, security was tight and waiting for them as they grew closer. Girls began to crowd around the entrance of the hotel and the security guards pushed them back trying to make room as harry quickly slipped inside the hotel. Liam smiled and waved at the fans and made his way into the hotel. Niall stopped and started signing things for fans and taking pictures with them which of course made the screams louder.

“We will be back out in a bit!” Ashton promised as he put his hand on the small of Mia’s back while walking into the hotel, a couple security guards followed close behind us. Mia glanced around the fancy hotel and noticed the high ceiling with detailed paintings as well as the marbled floors. The security guards headed toward the elevator and Mia followed feeling self-conscious as people stared at them while they made their way. Mia shuffled into the elevator as the four boys packed in behind her and felt relief when the elevator doors closed.

“We will be staying on the same floor; our management always books an entire floor so the fans can’t stay on the same floor. It’s for safety more than anything.” Calum explained in his aussie accent as the elevator moved upward. 

“Y’alls fans are pretty intense.” Mia said with a small laugh.

“Most of them are here for the One Direction boys.” Michael said laughing a bit.  
A bell went off in the elevator and the doors slowly opened, the boys let Mia step out first. Mia glanced left and right looking down both ends of the corridors that held about two dozen rooms.

“Ashton you are in room 201, Michael you are in room 202, Calum you are in room 203 and Luke you are in room 204.” Paul instructed them.

“I’ll show you to your room, I’m Paul.” A big man with a thick Irish accent said as he gestured for Mia to follow him and Mia trailed behind Paul. Not even ten feet from the elevator and they were at her room. Paul slid the room key in and out of the slot quickly and opened the door for Mia. 

“I already put your bags in her for you; they are on your bed.” Paul informed Mia.

“Thanks.” Mia said as Paul nodded and started to leave.

“If you need anything just let me or one of the boys know.” Paul said and Mia nodded as Paul finally left and closed the door leaving her alone.

Mia was alone for the first time in what felt like forever, even thought it had only been a few days. Mia looked around her room; she had a small kitchenette and a small living room with a couch and a flat screen TV on the wall. The small living room had two doors that led to a small bed room that had a queen size bed. Sure enough her bags were lying on top of her bed Mia slowly picked up her bags and set them on the floor and sat on the bed.  
Her eyes shot to the clock to see that it was already three in the afternoon and jetlag was taking its toll on her. Mia got up and pulled the covers down on her bed and peeled off her coat and cuddled under the covers and laid her head on her pillow. Mia was about to fall asleep when she heard someone banging on her door. Annoyed Mia got up and walked over to her door and swung it open, standing there was Liam.

“What?” Mia said a little annoyed and it clearly showed as Liam was taken back a bit as his eyebrows pulled together.

“We are going out to lunch and just wanted to know if you would like to come.” Liam said a little rudely. Mia then realized she hadn’t eaten anything all day. Mia frowned and looked into Liam’s brown eyes and sighed.

“Yeah sure, just let me get my coat.” Mia said and Liam just rolled his eyes, Mia shot him a small glare and turned round and let the door shut in Liam’s face while she got her coat.

Mia shrugged her coat on and walked out of her hotel room to see Liam, Louis and Zayn waiting for her. 

“Ah here is the Mia we have heard so much about!” Louis with messy brown hair and bright blue eyes said with a grin that made his eyes and nose crinkle a bit.

Mia couldn’t help but smile and laugh at him.

“I’m Louis, and this,” Louis said as he slung his arm around Zayn’s shoulders,” Is Zayn.” Zayn’s black hair was in a perfect quiff as he smiled at Mia and gave her a small wave. Mia  
felt weird already knowing their names but she sure as hell wasn’t going to tell them how much she liked them or their music. 

“Nice to meet y’all.” Mia said with a small smile on her lips.

Louis and Zayn both broke out into wide smiles making Mia confused.

“What?” Mia asked looking between them.

“Nothing it’s just a bit weird hearing someone say y’all, Liam told us you say it a lot.” Mia glanced at Liam who was leaning against the wall while on his phone. Liam’s head  
snapped up once he heard his name, he saw Mia looking at him and gave her a small glare like she did to him earlier. Louis and Zayn looked confused as they watched the exchange between the two.

“Let’s get going, I’m starving.” Zayn complained and Louis patted him on the shoulder.

“Alright, alright!” Louis said as the begun to head to the elevator.

Louis and Zayn stepped into the elevator as Mia waited for Liam to step in before she did.

“Oh no, after you.” Liam said sarcastically with a little bow and gesture toward the elevator.

“What is your problem?” Mia snapped at Liam.

“Nothing, just trying to be polite is all.” Liam said annoyed as he brushed pass Mia and stepped into the elevator. Mia glared at him and got into the elevator, the doors closed and the elevator filled with tension.

“We should probably go out the kitchen.” Louis said looking at the three.

Liam and zayn nodded as the elevator doors opened. They all scampered to the kitchen and headed out the back entrance quickly making their way down the street. Mia stayed quiet as she follows the boys down the narrow road.

“What’s the best thing about living in Texas?” Zayn asked randomly catching Mia off guard.

“Uh, nothing really,” Mia laughed, “it’s hot, and when it’s not hot, it’s really cold. There are a couple months where it is cool, but it’s mostly hot and gross.” Mia said while scrunching her nose.

Zayn laughed and nodded as Louis shot Mia a smile as they kept walking.

“And here we are!” Louis said opening his arms toward the little restaurant we stumbled upon. Louis opened the door and let Zayn, Liam and Mia go in before himself. The boys and Mia sat themselves and started looking at the menu.

Mia looked up from her menu to see Liam staring at her.

“Why don’t you take a picture it’ll last longer.” Mia said meaning it to sound playful but instead it came out harsher then intended. Liam glared at her and mumbled what sounded  
like “As if” then looked back down at his menu, Louis and Zayn tried not to notice the tension between the two. Mia didn’t know why she was being so rude to Liam, something about him just made her blood boil ever since he obnoxiously banged on her door. All she knew was that she was going to be touring with them for a few months so she needed to get along with everyone, but with Liam being there it might be more difficult than expected.


	5. Nothing I haven't seen before

It was just passed eight o’clock when Mia arrived back to her hotel room. Lunch was well, quite interesting, Liam barely spoke but when he did, it was a rude comment toward Mia. Mia didn’t understand why but she sure as hell wasn’t going to be nice to him when he was being an absolute ass to her. After they grabbed lunched they went shopping for a few hours to kill some time. Mia sat on her bed as her jetlag really started to take over, but she knew that if she slept now she would be up in the middle of the night. Mia sighed while thinking what to do. Mia got back up and left her room and walked a few rooms down and knocked on the door.

The door swung open, “Mia! What brings you here?” Ashton said with a boyish grin.

Mia grinned while shrugging.

“I’m tired, and if I go to sleep now then I’ll be up in the middle of the night. I need someone to help me stay awake.” Mia answered with a laugh.  
Ashton opened the door further to let Mia in.

“Well come on in!” Ashton gestured toward his room.

Mia walked into Ashton’s hotel room and quickly spotted Niall and Luke in his room as well.

“Mia, hey come have a drink with us!” Niall shouted obviously already slightly drunk.

Mia walked over to Niall and sat next to him on the couch and laughed him.

“No thanks I’m good.” Mia glanced over at Luke. “Are you not going to drink?” Mia asked.

Luke slowly shook his head,” Nah I’m only sixteen.” Luke replied stunning Mia.

“You’re only sixteen? That’s crazy you look so much older than that.” Mia stated eyeing Luke.

Luke’s cheeks turned slightly red as his eyes shifted from Mia down to the floor.

Ashton came over and sat on the other side Niall and picked up a beer and took a sip.

“Oh come on Mia have a drink!” Ashton said getting a beer out of the mini fridge and handing it to her.

“Alright, alright.” Mia said and opened the beer and took a sip.

“Yeah!” Niall and Ashton cheered, Mia just rolled her eyes. Obviously she wasn’t of age to drink in the states but she still did, but now she is in the UK and she is eighteen she feels more comfortable doing so.

“What are the other boys doing tonight?” Mia asked taking another drink of her beer.

“Uh, I think Harry is sleeping, Louis is video chatting with his girlfriend and Zayn and Liam are playing video games with Michael and Calum.” Niall said.  
Mia nodded, “What do y’all have planned for tonight?”

“This.” Niall said and gestured toward his beer, Mia rolled her eyes as she crossed her right leg over her left.  
Niall stood and stretched his arms over his head, “I’m going to see if any of the other boys want to join us.” Niall said and headed out the door.

Mia looked over at Luke, “Here, no one is going to know.” Mia said handing him her beer.

Luke looked like a little kid who was about to get in trouble at any second.

“Just drink it Luke!” Ashton said with a laugh as Luke brought the beer to his lips and took a sip.

Mia looked at Luke; he had most of his hair pushed across his forehead to the right. His blue eyes looked at the beer bottle as he took another swig. 

“Have you never drank before?” Mia asked.

Luke smiled at her, “Of course I have, I just don’t drink a lot.” Luke said cocking his head to the side as he looked at Mia.

Suddenly someone started banging on the door; Ashton jumped up and ran to the door to open it. Standing on the other side of the door was Liam, Zayn, Calum, Niall and Michael.

“Time to party!” Michael said holding a bottle of some type of liquor a huge grin on his face.

Mia shook her head at the boys, “Oh god, and on that note, I am leaving.” Mia said as she stood.

“Wow, how mature, leaving just because I am here.” Liam said as his eyes narrowed at her. 

“Oh don’t flatter yourself big boy,” Mia said with an eye roll, “I’m just not wanting to really drink tonight.”

“Oh sure.” Liam said sarcastically. 

“Fine, you know what, I’m staying.” Mia said crossing her arms over her chest.

“Alright, no fighting tonight guys.” Zayn said looking between Liam and I.

“Who said we are fighting?” Mia said right as Liam said, “We aren’t fighting.”

Both just looked at each other and glared.

“I mean it, both of you.” Zayn snapped and Mia took her eyes off of Liam and raised her arms as if giving up.

“Anyway, let’s drink!” Michael said walking into the little kitchenette and grabbed 8 cups and trailed back to the small living room. Michael filled each cup equally and passed everyone a cup.

“Let’s play a game!” Niall said and took a gulp of his drink.

Mia stared down at her cup and scrunched up her nose.

“Let’s play never have I ever.” Liam said with a smirk as all the boys agreed.

“Alright I’ll go first,” Michael said, “Never have I ever played this game before.” Michael finished by taking a sip as did everyone else.

“Never have I ever had long brown hair.” Niall said with a smirk and all the boys looked at Mia as she took a sip and winced at the bad taste.

“Never have I ever had boobs.” Liam said as a smile tugged at his lips. Mia sighed and took another sip keeping her eyes connected with Liam’s brown ones the whole time.

“Never have I ever had fake nails.” Zayn stated smiling widely at Mia’s hands.

“Okay that’s enough!” Mia said after she took another sip, already feeling light headed.

“I think I’m done.” Mia stood slowly and set her cup on the table.

“No! Come on I promise we will stop!” Niall said while laughing.

“Swear?” Mia eyed all the boys, they all nodded eagerly. Mia sighed, “Fine.” 

Mia sat back on the couch and grabbed her drink.

“Never have I ever, been in a band.” Mia smiled as the boys all took a giant drink as Mia’s head spun a little.

“Never have I ever broken a bone.” Luke said, Mia, Niall and Zayn took a drink and Mia gagged a little.

“You alright love?” Ashton whispered into Mia’s ear and Mia gently nodded trying to keep the liquid down. Mia looked down into the cup and realized she only had a small sip left   
and sighed with relief. 

Ashton hummed,” Never have I ever been in a shitty relationship.” Everyone seemed to see Liam stiffen as Ashton said that. Reluctantly Liam, Michael and Mia took a drink; Mia held her cup after her ship.

“I’m done.” Mia said as she stood and almost fell back down if it hadn’t been for Ashton who caught Mia by her waist.

“Easy there champ.” Ashton laughed as Mia felt all eyes on her; Mia put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes as Ashton let go of her waist.

“You alright babe?” Zayn asked as he stood and took a couple steps toward Mia and put his hands on her shoulder. Mia gave a weak nod trying her hardest to make the nausea past.

“Michael, how much did you give her?” Zayn asked looking over his shoulder to Michael. 

Michael shrugged,” A little more than the rest of us, maybe three fourths of a cup.” Michael suddenly felt guilty as he watched Mia’s face turn a shade of green.

Liam kept his eyes on Mia watching as she slightly swayed back and forth. 

“I’m just going to go lay down on the bed for a second.” Mia said as she made her way from the living room to the small bedroom. Ashton followed and closed the door behind them as Mia lay on the bed. Mia’s vision blurred and she could barely make out who was in the room with her. 

Ashton slowly sat on the bed and pushed Mia’s hair out of her face as Mia put a hand over her eyes.

“I think I am going to be sick.” Mia rushed as she got off the bed and stumbled her way to the bathroom and flung herself over the toilet as she emptied her stomach. Ashton ran   
after her and pulled her hair back and rubbed her back.

“Go away, this is so gross.” Mia whined and Ashton just laughed at her.

“It’s not that gross, everyone gets sick. I feel bad though; it’s our fault for making you drink so fast.” Ashton admitted as he continued to rub her back.

Mia threw up more of the contents in her stomach and wrapped her arms around her sides.

Ashton looked down at Mia and frowned feeling awful for making her sick. Mia finished throwing up and stood up as Ashton spotted her as she made her way to the sink and rinsed her mouth. Mia looked up at the mirror and saw Ashton staring at her.

“What?” Mia slurred slightly in her drunken state.

“Nothing,” Ashton said shaking his head, “Why don’t you lie down on my bed and rest for a bit.”

Mia glanced at the bed and wanted nothing more than to lie down and rest. Mia walked to the bed and untucked the covers and slipped into the bed. Mia sat up in the bed and reached under the back of her shirt and unhooked her bra and slid the straps off, pulling the bra out from under her shirt. Ashton smirked as he watched her take her bra off.

“Stop looking at me!” Mia whined with a slight blush on her cheeks.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Ashton told her. Mia glared and laid down pulling the covers over her head.

“Go away I’m tired.” Mia complained as her head still spun, clearly drunk.

Ashton smiled,” Alright, just call my name if you need anything.” Ashton made his way out of the room and gently closed the door not wanting to make more noise than necessary.

“She alright?” Zayn asked as soon as Ashton turned around.

“Yeah, she is going to rest in my bed for a bit.” Ashton answered and noticed an eye roll from Liam.

“Seems like you two are getting pretty cozy huh?” Michael said a smile on his lips.

“Oh shut up mate.” Ashton said as his cheeks turned pink.

“I’m leaving; I’m tired so I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Liam said annoyed as he stood and headed for the door. The boys all said bye and watched as he shut the door a little louder than he should have.

“We best leave as well, let Mia just sleep in here tonight. Tell her we feel bad okay?” Niall said as he ran his hand through his blonde hair.

Ashton nodded and watched as the other boys stood and headed for the door.

“Sure, no problem.” Ashton said before the door shut leaving him alone in the living room as Mia slept in his bed. Ashton contemplated sleeping on the couch or in the bed with 

Mia he decided to take the couch and let Mia stretch out. Ashton checked on Mia one more time, she had taken over the whole bed as she lied on her stomach with her arms and   
legs spread out. Ashton chuckled softly and grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the closet and left the bedroom leaving the door open incase Mia needed him. Ashton mad   
himself a small bed on the couch and laid down feeling slightly tipsy. Having Mia around was going to make touring a lot more fun, hopefully she could take a few pranks he had planned for her.


	6. So back off

Mia slowly opened her eyes as the sunlight shined through the windows. She stretched her arms over her head and looked around trying to remember where she was. She got out of bed and headed for the nearest door she saw and opened it to find Ashton on the couch asleep clinging to a pillow as he shivered. Mia instantly felt guilty remembering the events from the night before. She trailed over to Ashton and pulled the sheets up on him then turned and went into the small kitchenette and started to make coffee. After starting the coffee maker Mia leaned against the counter and stared at Ashton while he slept on the couch. An evil smile crept onto Mia’s face as she quietly walked to Ashton and slowly stood on the couch with either leg on each side of him.

“Ashton wake up!” Mia whined as she jumped up and down making Ashton bounce on the couch below her.

“Ugh!” Ashton yelled as he started to wake up.

“Stop!” Ashton commanded as he grabbed Mia pulling her down on top of him making her straddle him as she sat on his stomach. Mia’s cheeks flushed as Ashton was half asleep and held her there. “

Ashton!” Mia said in a whisper trying to wake him up a bit more so he would let her go. Mia struggled a bit trying to wiggle free but Ashton’s grip tightened as he fell back asleep.

Mia’s eyes widened as she heard the hotel room door open and Liam walked in spotting the position Mia and Ashton were in.

“Well I see you two didn’t waste any time.” Liam spat once he took in the scene in front of him.

“Liam I swear to god it’s not what it looks like.” Mia said annoyed as she tried to get free once again.

“Oh yeah? Well then what happened?” Liam asked leaning against the wall.

Mia sighed,” I wanted Ashton to wake up so I stood on the couch with him between my legs and I jumped up and down-“ “Oh that’s lovely.” Liam said interrupting her.

"Shut the hell up and let me finish!” Mia yelled as Liam rolled his eyes.

“I was jumping up and down and he woke up and pulled me down then fell right back asleep and now I can’t move.” Mia finished looking down at Ashton as he slept.

“Sure.” Was all Liam said as he kept watching the pair.

“Are you going to freaking stand there or help me out?” Mia said annoyed.

“I’m not prince charming so I think I’ll just watch.” Liam retorted back.

“God Liam, help me or I swear to god I’ll-“ Liam cut her off once again.

“Or you will what sweetheart?” Liam challenged.

Mia looked down at Ashton and started to panic at the fact that she couldn’t move and she was getting over heated. Mia’s breathing began to get uneven as she panicked more and tried to move again only to make Ashton tighten his grip on her.

“Dang it!” Mia cried as she couldn’t move, her breathing started coming out in short breaths as she couldn’t breathe.

“Hey it’s okay.” Liam said walking over to her quickly.

“Just go away Liam.”Mia said as she realized she was about to have an anxiety attack.

“Shh, babe it’s alright.” Liam said as he saw how freaked she was getting.

Liam started to pull Ashton’s hands off of Mia. Mia sighed with relief as he got one hand off her, then the other.Mia quickly got up off Ashton and walked to the kitchen trying to calm herself. Mia’s heart felt as if it would bust out of her chest at any moment.

“Hey.” Liam said softly as he put his hand gently on Mia’s back. Mia ignored Liam and tried to focus on her breathing before she freaked out anymore.

“Ashton is the heaviest sleeper I have ever met, I’m sure he didn’t mean to.” Liam said trying to comfort her.

“It’s not that.” Mia snapped as her breathing got worse. Mia slumped down against the counter and slid to the floor with her back on the cabinets. Liam began to panic at the sight of Mia; Liam didn’t know what to do. He looked at Mia and gasped when he realized what was happening; Liam had seen the scene in front of him play out many of times before. Liam’s sister used to have horrible anxiety attacks all the time when he was younger. He felt so dumb for not realizing what was going on sooner; Liam bent down to Mia’s height and looked her in the eyes.

“Hey look at me.” Liam said softly pulling her chin up with his index finger.

“Liam-“

“Mia just look at me.” Liam said again trying to make her look at him. Liam took her hand and put it right above his heart.

“Focus on the rhythm. Just breathe, in and out.” Liam said softly as he pushed Mia’s hair behind her ears.Mia did as he said trying her hardest to calm herself. Mia felt so vulnerable sitting in front of Liam as she had an anxiety attack. She hated when people saw her in this state, it was embarrassing.

“Liam really I’m fin-“

“No you aren’t, don’t you dare said you are. My sister used to have anxiety attacks all the time, you are not okay and you need to calm down.” Liam said as he held her hand to heart trying to calm her. Mia closed her eyes and focused on the sound of Liam’s even breathing, slowly Mia started to breathe normal again as her heart slowed down.

“There we go.” Liam said softly. As soon as Mia’s breathing calmed down to normal the hotel door opened and Danielle strolled in.

“Liam! Bab-“ Danielle stopped in her tracks once she saw Liam and Mia on the kitchen floor, Mia’s hand on his chest and Liam’s hand on hers.

“Hey babe.” Liam said as he stood straight up quickly removing his hand from Mia’s.

“What hell is going on here?” Danielle yelled glaring at the two, Mia looked up and felt her face blush.

“Nothing Danielle, seriously calm down.” Liam said annoyed.

“Calm down? I just walked in here to find you in a compromising position with this little hoe!” Danielle said in her thick British accent.

“Danielle, it’s really not what it looks like.” Mia said standing up, and brushing off her jeans. Danielle had crazy thick curly light brown hair and was way taller than Mia which made Danielle a little threatening to Mia.

“Shut up.” Danielle snapped at Mia stepping closer to her.

“Watch it Danielle.” Liam snapped at her getting in-between the two girls.

“Let’s go, now.” Danielle demanded to Liam as she turned toward the door and walked out.

“Sorry.” Mia said quietly as Liam lingered for a second.

“It’s fine, no worries.” Liam said as he began to walk toward the door. Mia caught a hold of Liam’s wrist causing him to stop in his tracks. Liam glanced down at Mia’s hand and his eyes trailed to the bracelet that he bought her which was wrapped around her small wrist.

“Don’t tell anyone, please. About you know, my anxiety; if people know they will treat me different. Like I am made of glass or something. I mean, you can tell Danielle obviously since she thinks something else was happening. Just please don’t tell any of the boys.” Mia rushed.

Liam nodded slowly,” Sure, I understand.”

“Thanks.” Mia sighed letting go of Liam’s wrist and watched as he scampered out of the room shutting the door behind him. As soon as he did so you could Danielle screaming at him; Mia let her curiosity get the best of her and she leaned against the door with her ear pressed to it.

“What the hell Liam, who is she?” Danielle asked in a nagging tone.

“I don’t even freaking know Danielle! All I know is that she if filling in for out lighting technician till he comes back!” Liam shouted at her.

“Well I don’t want you talking to her while she is here!”Danielle said while stomping her foot.

‘Nice touch’ Mia though twhen Danielle stomped her foot.

“Too bad, I can’t just avoid her like that Danielle, she is part of the crew now and I refuse to treat her poorly just because you don’t like her.” Liam said and Mia could sense that he was rolling his eyes at Danielle.

“It’s me or her, take your pick.” Danielle said.

“If you are going to make me choose you already know my answer Danielle.” Liam said seriously.

“Let’s just go to your room.” Danielle said slowly.

“Fine.” Liam said and Mia removed herself from the door and turned to see Ashton smirking at her from the couch.

“Crap!” Mia said as her hand covered her chest.

“Eves dropping are we?” Ashton asked with a laugh.

“Oh shut up.” Mia said annoyed as she went into the kitchen and poured herself some coffee. Ashton walked into the kitchen and grabbed a mug and pour himself coffee as well.

“So why were you eves dropping?” Ashton asked taking a sip.

Mia shrugged looking into her coffee mug,” I’m nosy.”

Ashton laughed and bumped his shoulder to Mia’s. “Me too, no worries.” Ashton said.

Mia smiled up at Ashton as he tookanother sip of his coffee.

“Well I think I’m going to head back to my own room now.”Mia said setting her coffee mug down and making her way to the door.

“Remember the gig tonight starts around seven but we have sound check so be there around five.” Ashton reminded Mia as she opened the door.

“Yeah I’ll remember,” Mia laughed,” Thanks.” She said as she left. Mia walked down the hall to her room but stopped once she heard yelling.

Mia looked down the hallway and slowly walked as the yelled got louder. Mia stopped in front of one of the room and stood there listening in on the yelling.

“Liam I swear I’m so done with you.” Danielle yelled. “

Then leave Danielle! I didn’t even want you here you just showed up uninvited!” Liam yelled back. Mia knew she shouldn’t be listening in but she couldn’t help it.

“Oh so now I need an invitation to see my own boyfriend?” Danielle yelled back even louder making Mia flinch away and start walking to her room again. Once Mia got in her room she collapsed on the bed and sighed looking at the clock on the nightstand. It only read one o’clock in the afternoon. Mia swept her hand through her long dark brown hair and glanced at her suitcase. Mia saw a dark blue corner of her journal sticking out of her suitcase and got up to get it. Mia sat back on the bed crossing her legs as she opened her journal and got the pen that was placed on the page where she had left off.

_April, 7,2013_

_Well here I am, on tour with One Direction and 5SOS. Things have been going alright; I’ve been traveling with them for a few days now. But of course, there is already drama, I was hoping there would be less drama here but I think there might actually be a little bit more. But I guess all that matters right now is the fact I got this job, and I’ll just have to deal with it._

Mia closed her journal aside and looked down at her bracelet as it jingled when she tossed her journal to the side. Mia heard knocking on her door and shuffled to the door and opened it to see Danielle storming into her room without asking and slamming the door behind her. Mia jumped a little as the door slammed and watched Danielle pace for a second.

“Listen here,” Danielle said stepping closer to Mia as she spoke,” I don’t want you around Liam, period. Got it?” Danielle asked while eying Mia.

“Look, I don’t know what has got you all in a huff but one, I don’t like Liam, and two you can’t tell me what to do.” Mia said challenging Danielle as Mia stepped closer to her.

“If you don’t stay away from Liam I will make your life a living hell so back off.” Danielle spat in Mia’s face then walked to the door and swung it open and walked out, slamming it behind her.

Mia took a deep breath and shook her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating soon! please comment and tell me what you think. also this is my first fanfic ever so yeah lol  
> @Nouiships


End file.
